


She Would Be Proud Of You.

by minniethecatt



Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius and Remus Raise Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Remus Lupin finds himself as a single parent who needs to care for his newborn. He gets help every full moon, but one night the most important help he could wish for knocks at his door.[This is part of the Minnie Potter Universe, and it is better understood after the reading of The Next Right Thing, but can be read as a standalone.]
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163
Kudos: 33





	She Would Be Proud Of You.

It was late in the evening, Remus was in his apartment and he had never felt more tired. It was already a year since the Second Wizarding War ended and he was alone again. Well, not exactly alone, Sirius was back but most importantly there was Teddy. But without Dora it was hard. The kid couldn't stop crying, Remus tried everything to make him sleep but he was stubborn just like his mother. When Dora died it felt like the earth crumbled under his feet and all his beliefs were gone. So, he found himself raising a child all by himself with some generous help once a month.

But one day Sirius showed up at his door and proposed to help him.

"Listen, I don't want to impose my presence" he said. "I know it must be hard for you, just let me help you okay?"

Remus let him in without saying a word. Sirius looked sincerely worried and kept staring at him.

"I know what you're thinking" he said all of a sudden. "I won't replace her".

In fact, Remus' concern was not about Sirius but about his feelings towards him. He remembered very vividly what it was like before the first war, the passion and the boundless love and affection he felt for him. He just couldn't let Dora go. He was in love with her and always will be, but she was gone. And he was scared that his old feelings could have come back.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, not knowing what to do. He for sure needed some help, he just didn't know if it was the best decision.

"Yes, okay alright, I'll let you help me" he said at the end. Sirius smiled softly and took his hand.

"Everything will be alright, I promise"

"Rem?" asked Sirius in a soft voice "Where's Teddy?"

Remus violently closed the book he was reading and faced the other man.

"You lost my son?"

Sirius laughed and left a kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry, I should have said that we're playing hide and seek. I can't find him, he's good"

Remus snorted and went back to his book.

They had lived together for four years now and Remus’s fear did come true. He fell again for Sirius and his attitude, for how he was the only one able to calm him down before a full moon and the one who cuddled him when the sun rose, the one who sang lullabies to Teddy to make him sleep and who made them breakfast on Sunday mornings.

Suddenly Teddy jumped on his knees with all its weight.

"Hi daddy" he said, smiling.

Remus smiled back to him and ruffled his light blue hair.

"Hello you, where's Sirius"

The kid watched over his shoulder to check the situation.

"I don't know, he's supposed to find me otherwise it's boring" whined Teddy settling on his father's legs, who had given up reading his book. But in that moment a pair of arms closed on the boy and lifted him into the air with a laughter.

"There you are you little monster" said Sirius as he sat him on his shoulders.

"Okay children, it's bed time now" said Remus getting up from his armchair.

Both Sirius and Teddy pouted.

"C'mon boys" said again Remus "It's late"

Sirius put him down and took his little hand.

"Okay mom, we're going" he said with a childish voice. He out the kid to bed and rolled up the covers.

"Alright, goodnight Ted" he said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Pads?" ask the boy "Did you know my mom?"

Sirius shivered slightly then sighed closing his eyes.

"Yes" he said at last "I knew her. Actually, she was my cousin. She was brave you know?"

"Yes, dad told me"

Sirius smiled softly and stroked his hair.

"Alright, it's time to sleep now"

"No wait" exclaimed the kid "can you tell me a story please?"

Sirius softened and got up from the chair and took a book from the bookshelf. He knew he needed some glasses by now, but he wouldn't give the satisfaction to Remus by admitting it. He tried to read the story but it was quite impossible. He put down the book and rolled his eyes, then walked out of the room and joined Remus in the living room.

"Remus darling–"

"What do you need?" asked Remus without looking up from the book.

Sirius leaned his head on his shoulder and kissed his temple.

"I need your glasses" he said, and with a quick gesture he took them off him.

"Sirius, I need them! I'm trying to read here!" shouted Remus, bit Sirius was already in the other room.

"Thanks! I love you" he said before closing the door behind him.

He sat down again on the chair and started reading the story to Teddy who was almost already sleeping.

The door opened and Remus walked up to him.

"He's sleeping?"

Sirius turned to him and got up.

"Yes, he asked me about Tonks" added him.

"Oh" whispered Remus.

Sirius took his hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Remus nodded and Sirius kissed the back of his hand.

"She would be proud of you"

**Author's Note:**

> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]


End file.
